


tussy mussy

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: “Kau ingin mati, Izaya?”“Di tanganmu? Kapan pun.”





	tussy mussy

 

Adalah petak-petak rumah, yang menyambut Shizuo setelah berbelok dari pertigaan di dekat stasiun itu (tidak begitu dekat sebetulnya, tapi jalan-jalan yang begitu lurus menampilkan kesan demikian). Kebanyakan dua lantai, mungkin ada yang lebih tinggi, tapi tidak banyak, terutama apabila kau membandingkannya dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Ikebukuro.

Di tempat ini tidak ada banyak orang, membuat Shizuo sangsi apa benar ‘dia’ memang pindah dan menetap di sini? Bukankah manusia adalah objek afeksinya, dan tanpa adanya manusia sama saja seperti tanpa adanya cinta baginya?

Mungkin informasi itu tidak benar, dan Shizuo baru saja menghabiskan dua jamnya di shinkansen untuk sebuah perjalanan yang sia-sia.

Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya informasi itu, lagipula, mungkin memutuskan untuk datang pun adalah tindakan yang tidak benar.

(Dan memikirkannya, padahal seharusnya tidak; memimpikan bayang-bayangnya yang melesat di jalan-jalan, di gang, di jembatan, padahal semestinya jangan; mematri cerca dan eksklamasi dan cengir seringainya, padahal itu mungkin adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini yang perlu Shizuo lakukan; semua itu, dan semua perasaan ini, yang membebani dadanya untuk tiap napas yang ditarik, membebani kakinya untuk tiap langkah yang diambil, adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar. Tidak benar. Tapi Shizuo adalah manusia (ia bukan monster; ia manusia), dan sudah menjadi kodrat seorang manusia untuk melakukan beberapa tindakan yang tidak benar dalam hidupnya, bukan?)

Shizuo meneruskan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Adalah seorang wanita, tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitam yang panjang—cantik untuk wanita seusianya, yang menyambut Shizuo ketika ia memutuskan untuk berdiri saja (ketimbang masuk) di depan gerbang bangunan tertinggi di sana. Mungkin wanita itu kliennya, mungkin sekretarisnya, mungkin kekasihnya (Shizuo bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika memikirkan kemungkinan satu ini; ada begitu banyak benda yang bisa ia patahkan di sekitar sana, dan semoga hatinya bukanlah salah satunya).

Wanita itu mendekatinya tanpa sapa, alih-alih menghela napasnya dan bertanya:

“kau ingin membunuhnya?”

Membunuhnya.

‘Apa itu akan cukup?’—pikir Shizuo. Apa itu akan mampu meluruhkan sisa-sisa dia di dalam hidup Shizuo, di dalam benaknya? Karena kutukan hanya akan berakhir jika si penyihir mati, dan jika apa yang Shizuo rasakan ini adalah kutukan, maka satu-satunya jalan untuk menghancurkan kutukan ini hanyalah dengan membunuh siapapun yang dengan kurang ajar telah mengutuknya.

Membunuh dia.

Tapi, apa ini akan cukup?

Si wanita yang pertanyaannya tak ia gubris bahkan oleh gestur apapun yang bisa ia buat, lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia habiskan untuk mendampingi seorang abnormal, ia tak cukup sabar untuk menghadapi figur abnormal lainnya.

“Baiklah,” bunyi gemerincing membuat Shizuo refleks bergerak menangkap benda yang dilemparkan padanya tiba-tiba. Kunci.

“Lakukanlah apapun yang kau suka. Tapi tolong jangan sampai dia mati karena aku masih butuh pekerjaan. Dan juga,”

Dan juga—

“—kendalikan kekuatanmu. Ia yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia yang sekarang begitu rapuh—”

Shizuo tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tetapi ia mendengarnya.

“—akibat ulahmu.”

Shizuo jadi tak ingin meneruskan langkahnya. Tetapi ia harus meneruskan langkahnya, bahkan jika langit di atas kepalanya terbelah dan bumi yang dipijaknya berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

.

  
Adalah denting jam samar-samar, alunan musik klasik yang tidak begitu familiar (juga kursi roda yang lebih suka menghadap jendela ketimbang menghadap tamu yang baru saja membuka pintu), yang menyambut Shizuo ketika dengan segenap hati memasuki tempat itu.

Shizuo tahu ia ada di sana, hell, Shizuo bahkan tahu ia sedari tadi memerhatikannya: bimbang di depan gerbang, ingin masuk dan mengakhiri segalanya, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang mesti diakhiri, dan bagaimana caranya. Shizuo tahu ia selalu seperti itu, memerhatikannya dari jauh, kadang menarik tali satu persatu dari tempatnya duduk untuk menggerakan boneka-boneka yang hendak melenyapkannya.

Mungkin kali ini tidak, tidak begitu.

Lantunan musiknya meredup, hilang, tenggelam, dan ia membalikkan kursi roda yang didudukinya.

“Biar kutebak,” katanya, “kau tahu aku tinggal di sini dari Tsukumoya?”

“Ya.”

Izaya menyeringai. Berbeda. Sendu.

“Ah~ kau datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang kau mulai, kan?”

“Aku ingin melenyapkan sesuatu.”

Ia terkekeh, “ya, ya. Tak apa, Shizu-chan. Lagipula aku sudah tidak takut dengan kematian.”

Selimutnya terlihat hangat, tetapi wajahnya dingin.

“Kau ingin mati, Izaya?”

“Di tanganmu? Kapan pun.”

Dingin, wajah itu. Bergemeletuk kaki- kaki Shizuo ketika melanjutkan jalan, mendekat, mendekat. Membeku. Ujung jemarinya, ketika tangannya yang terjulur menyentuh wajah itu, merambat pada kulitnya, pada sendinya, pada sudut bibirnya.

Dingin, hatinya (dan hanya butuh satu dorongan kecil untuk bisa memecahkannya. Hanya butuh satu dorongan yang begitu kecil untuk bisa memecahkannya).

“Tapi kurasa,” Shizuo berlutut, lengan satunya beralih menuju genggaman Izaya, meraihnya, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dadanya, tempat di mana di balik lapisan kulit dan otot, dan pembuluh dan apapun- ada sebentuk detak yang bergemuruh dengan hebatnya, “kutukan ini tak akan lenyap hanya dengan membunuhmu.”

.

.

.

.

Adalah denting jam yang terdengar jelas, seringai di bibir Izaya (yang serupa, yang sama), hari esok, dan esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya, dan (semoga) selamanya, yang (kemudian akan) menyambut Shizuo setelah semua ini, setelah semuanya.

“Jangan pergi lagi, Izaya. Jangan pernah.”***

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna post all of my drabbles in one series. this will be the first. 
> 
> btw ini ditulis untuk #nulisrandom2017


End file.
